


One Morning

by PontiusHermes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Kindness, Pre-Movie(s), Short, Sickfic, Sweet, Take this However You Want, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Chirrut wakes up one morning to find Baze sick. Set pre-Rogue One.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom. Please take their relationship however you want. Enjoy!  
> Hermes

Baze was awake before Chirrut, a rare occurrence, but he was being quiet. Chirrut sat up, seemingly listening, then crawled over to where Baze still lay. He reached out a hand to touch his friend’s forehead, and found it too warm.

‘How did you know?’ Baze asked hoarsely. He sniffed miserably.

‘I could feel it as soon as I woke,’ Chirrut replied, ‘In the Force.’

‘That’s your answer for everything,’ Baze grumbled, not without affection.

‘No,’ Chirrut refuted, somewhat sharply, his sightless eyes somehow fixing Baze in a stare, ‘The Force is not the answer. Everything else is the answer. The Force is the cause.’ Baze signed, slightly uncomfortable with his companion’s fervour, then started coughing.

‘OK, Chirrut,’ he managed once the coughing had subsided. Chirrut sensed his mood and dropped the subject. Instead, he curled up next to Baze and rested his head on Baze’s chest. When he spoke again, it was softer.

‘I’m so grateful that I have you.’ Chirrut could almost feel Baze smile.

‘And I you,’ he replied, ‘And I you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated.  
> Hermes


End file.
